


Till Death Do Us Part

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Being Extra, M/M, Marriage Symbols, wedding cake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Silly oneshots about Hannibal and his new love of dropping marriage symbols in Will and his life after they ran away together
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 136





	1. The Cake

Dinner had been served that night and was just finished. The roast served on a bed of greens Hannibal had spent all day cooking in his- no, their- kitchen had of course been delicious. Will had come to expect nothing less from Hannibal.

But once their plates were cleared, Will grabbed his plate and stood, ready to clear away the leftovers waiting on the center of the table, only for Hannibal to beat him to it. 

“Will, please.” He gestured for Will’s seat as he picked up the tray. “I will bring out dessert in a moment.” 

Will raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “If you say so.”

Will complied, sitting while he watched Hannibal disappeared to the kitchen. He waited a moment before he returned with two slices of cake. He placed two on the table and then took their dirty plates back into the kitchen.

Will looked over the cake set before him. It looked like a yellow cake with red jelly filling. White icing coated and swirled on top and side of his slice in ornate flowers draping downward in a broken arch. He smelled, and a memory popped to mind. 

The last time he ate such a cake, he had smeared the icing across Molly’s mouth. Molly’s eyes had gone wide as their few wedding goers gasped. But then, Molly had laughed, her veil bouncing along her bouncing blonde curls. She had swiped up a smear of frosting and smeared it across his mouth in revenge. People around them snapped pictures. He had tucked a few copies of them into their wedding album; the image of frosting across their smiling faces was something that filled him with a warm, lovely feeling. 

“I didn’t take you for a sentimental type.” Will said as Hannibal walked back in. Hannibal stopped at the center of the table and stared at Hannibal for a moment. He smiled just slightly. 

“It’s been six months since you chose your new life.” 

“Looks like its our life.” Will pointed out. 

“I thought it was fitting. You chose to share this life with me.” 

“Wedding cake.” Will said. He looked down at the slice of cake before him. “Does that make me the bride?”

“If you want.”

Will laughed. “Am I a pretty bride?” He teased.

“You’re perfect.” Hannibal said almost reverently. Will flushed and looked up. Hannibal stared at him with his expression unguarded. Will can almost feel the affection roll of him in waves, a strange change from his ever coolness. 

“I never thought I’d be married again.” Will commented. “You could have put a ring on it first.”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you want, Will?” 

‘Would’ve been nice to have a heads up at least.” Will stood, swiping a finger in the cake frosting as he faced Hannibal. 

“I merely wanted to surprise you, Will.”

“Nah, I think you want me. That’s what you’ve always said.” Will said. “Well if I’m going to be married again-”

Will swiped the icing on his finger across Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal was taken aback a bit. His tongue peeked out on his lips to taste the white icing before his expression changed to distaste. 

‘Really, Will? Why do you wish to waste food?” Hannibal asked. If he was anyone else, that might have ended with him in Hannibal’s fridge. Yet, Hannibal was merely glaring at him like a disgruntled cat. The thought sent him laughing.

“I’m not. Trust me.”

Will cupped his face and tugged him a bit closer. Hannibal got the hint, leaning in to press their lips in a chaste kiss.

The icing wasn’t as sweet as Will imagined. It was a nice cream cheese frosting, probably a compliment to the jelly filling. Will nipped and licked at Hannibal’s lips and was rewarded with another hint of the taste. That spurred Hannibal to deepen the kiss. 

It was delicious.


	2. The Ring

Will had had a ring when he was with Molly. Will didn’t like jewelry all that much; it was a strange, foreign feeling on his hand that would rub against his fingers and irritate him to wear. At least that is what he assumed, so he went for a plain golden band, one that matched the classic diamond band he had gotten for Molly.

Molly had teased him for going plain, but Will had come to like his ring. It took a bit to adjust to the feeling of it sitting on his finger, but it was a nice, smooth texture he didn’t mind wearing around. He’d rub it between fingers or turn it around his finger as he worked or when he was zoning out thinking. Then when he’d come to, he could look at the ring and remember the family he loved. 

He had left his ring behind when he went with the FBI to capture the Red Dragon. It was a simple thought; he most likely wouldn’t survive the encounter unscathed. He wouldn’t be able to return to his family after this, so it was better to leave attachments behind. 

He was right in a way, but he was still here. He felt guilty about it sometimes, having built a family only to leave Molly and Walter a supposed widower. He supposed he was also guilty of being unfaithful since he’d abandoned his family to be with Hannibal. He should probably feel horrible for that.

Then again, he supposed he had had bigger questions of his own morality these days. 

And despite himself, he liked it, loved it in fact. He thrived in his new life, hiding in plain sight in Cuba with Hannibal by his side. He didn’t realize just how much he missed the domestics of his and Hannibal’s relationship- the absolute understanding and care Hannibal could exercise that paired well with his darker, more violent side like a nice wine to one of Hannibal’s dinners. 

Even if Will could go back to his life, he knew that he wouldn’t. 

Will thought of that while he was out with Hannibal, taking in the scenery of the beautiful streets Havana had to offer, when Hannibal stopped. Will frowned and followed his eye. A luxury storefront advertised jewelry that clearly caught Hannibal’s eye. 

“You know I was kidding about the ring right?” Will asked. Will watched Hannibal’s face change slightly indicating his displeasure. 

“Of course, Will.” He said flatly. Will barked out a laugh. 

“Come on then.” Will said, pulling Hannibal along. He felt his heart rush in excitement as they pushed through the front door. It felt unreal to be looking at glass cases of jewelry once more like a strange case of deja vu. 

Hannibal already had a ring in mind. He spoke with the man behind the counter who was clearly familiar with Hannibal. It took Will a second to realize that Hannibal had done this intentionally. And, that was before Hannibal had pulled out a sketch he’d made for emphasis.

Will knocked his shoulder into Hannibal’s and sent him a look that spelled out how he’d been found out. Hannibal gave him a satisfied smirk in return that had Will rolling his eyes. Will looked at the design that Hannibal had drawn out and eyed the twisting ridges shaped into the ring, forming a pattern of swirling lines amongst empty space. Will frowned.

“Hannibal, I don’t think I’ll like that.” Will said. He can imagine the texture of the ring rubbing against his fingers, his fingers catching on the empty spaces or on the gem embedded in the center. He doesn’t like it; the thought seemed to make his skin crawl in frustration. 

“Well, I thought you might like a simpler design.” 

Hannibal showed him another sketch, this own with a similar pattern to the first but without the gem. Will looked at it, tried to see himself wearing it, but he imagined the same problem. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Texture.” Will said simply. He saw a slight look pass Hannibal’s face, one that Will thought was a look of a man that wanted to slap his own forehead. Will wanted to laugh; he doesn’t think he’s ever seen that look on Hannibal.

“I didn’t take that into account.” 

“Could’ve told you that if you had told me.”

“I had originally wanted to surprise you with it.” Hannibal said. “Then, I thought something like this might happen.”

“Smart.” Will nodded. 

“Well, if you gentlemen are unsure what you want, perhaps I could show you some options.” The man behind the counter offered. Will and Hannibal agreed, and the two proceeded to pursue the options the man offered. They were at for over an hour, argued over a few options, but they left with an order placed.

A few weeks later, Will and Hannibal came back. They left with their rings on their fingers. Hannibal’s had a red gem embedded around curls of gold along the thin ring. It reminded Will of a drop of blood. How appropriate.

Will’s was a thicker band with a red stripe of enamel that ran the gold ring. It felt nice to Will. It fit nicely on his finger especially when he fit his fingers into Hannibal’s as they started for home.


	3. Vows

Will knew this was coming. Hannibal actually talked this over with him this time and let him help. He’d picked out a suit, seen the church, had a chance to write something for the occasion-

That didn’t stop Will from taking in the church. It stood grand against the dying evening light with the tall towers and spikes of Gothic architecture. Its huge rose window along with smaller windows glowed in multiple colors, making the dark facade all the more magnificent. 

Will turned to Hannibal. He was framed by the red sunset, casting a nice highlight to his black suit. In the light, Hannibal’s eyes looked maroon as he looked at Will, matching with his dark red shirt. Hannibal gave a small, serene smile, and Will had to deal with the wave of emotions it caused. 

He looked magnificent, he thought. Will looked down and worried the tan fabric of his own suit jacket between his fingers. 

“Second thoughts?” Hannibal asked, amused. 

“Would you let me leave if I did?” Will asked back. 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, his expression falling neutral. “I’m not keeping you here, Will.” 

But if Will left, Hannibal would give chase, finding him no matter where he went. It was an eerie thought but also comforting in an odd way. Will shrugged it off as another messed up fact of his life now. 

To answer Hannibal though, he held out his hand. Hannibal took his gladly, his hand surprisingly soft in his hand. He could feel the heated metal of his ring against his palm, a feeling he was quickly getting used to. 

Will lead them forward past the front door. They passed a short entrance before walking into the main sanctuary which-

Wow, Will thought. Will knew there was a large colored mosaic covering the back wall, depicting a Heaven filled with angels and saints. He had seen it early one morning with Hannibal though. It was another thing to watch the dim church glow with the colorful light streaming in. The light pooled in a natural spotlight in front of the church, one that Will lead them to stand in. 

If Hannibal looked magnificent outside, he looked absolutely transcendent in the church. Hannibal grabbed his hand and drew Will to face him, drawing Will’s focus to how the light highlighted his face. He could’ve been mistaken for another Gothic artwork at home amongst the masterpieces housed in the church. 

Will swallowed. “There’s no priest.” Will stated. It wasn’t a question; Will knew there wouldn’t be one since they were still wanted men. They had both agreed this should be them and them alone so that they could be alone. 

No, it was more of a prompt, one that Hannibal took to gladly. He always did like holding attention anyway.

“Will, I’ve shown you parts of myself that I’ve never shown anyone. I thought you didn’t want them, but I’m glad to see I was wrong. I’m glad that you see me as I am and accept me as well. I’m glad that you’ve shown me your true self as well, and it’s truly lovely, Will. I love you for all that you are.”

Will swallowed, trying to hold back the emotion at that. A part of Will felt the ghost of the knife to his stomach; another felt a wonderful joy at those words, that they were no longer linked to such a painful moment. Now, he had Hannibal’s lovely gaze washing over him in the light of a mosaic to associate it with.

“This is our design,” Will said. “And it’s beautiful.”

Hannibal smiled fondly. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

“I think you did.” 

Hannibal chuckled. He untangled his hands from Will’s to slide down to his waist and pulled him closer. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders.

“I take you to be my husband for the rest of my life.” Hannibal said. 

“Till death do us part may we stay together.” 

“Through rich and poor. Through sickness and health.”

“And murder.” Will added. Both let out an airy laugh. 

“And like that, you’re mine, Will.” Hannibal said. 

“And, you are mine, Hannibal.” 

“May I kiss the bride?” Hannibal asked innocuously, but his lips twitched at the corners. Will rolled his eyes and moved his hands to cup Hannibal’s face.

“Shut up.” Will leaned in, smiling despite himself, and capturing Hannibal’s lips. Hannibal kissed back hungrily in front of the empty, dimming church.


	4. Over The Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short blip about hannibal being extra with the tradition and aggravating an injury in the process

Will and Hannibal arrived back at their home when night had settled in. Will walked in, taking in their seaside condo as id he saw it from a new light. The weight of his ring sat on his finger and reminded him that things had changed.

He was married now. To Hannibal. The thought sent a pleasant warmth in his chest. His fingers found his ring and twisted it, smiling. 

Hannibal smiled at him too. It was strange, seeing him advertise his emotions so much. Though he’d thought it a lot already, it made him look beautiful. 

Will followed him to their front door until Hannibal stopped him with a touch. Will looked at him curious. 

“Shall I carry you over the threshold?” 

Will choked on a laugh. “You’re not going to let the bride thing go, are you?”

Hannibal just smiled at him, a smug playfulness in his eyes. He waited expectantly, and it took Will a second to realize that he wanted an answer. 

“Can you even pick me up?” Will asked. 

“I have before under worse circumstances.” 

“Hannibal, that was years ago.” Will pointed out. 

“I’m sure I still can.” 

“Should you though?” Will asked. He remembered the injuries they had taken after the fall. The superficial effects had slowly been mended, but the aches and pains still made themselves known. 

At least, Will felt twinges of it on bad days, deep aches in his bones he attributed to their fall. He wasn’t sure if Hannibal felt anything at from it. By the time Will came to from the fall, Hannibal seemed fine despite the lingering bruises. Even if he did, Will was almost sure he covered it with some disguised look. 

Hannibal though merely chuckled. “I appreciate your concern, but tradition is tradition.” 

With that, Hannibal moved his hands to Will, one on the small of Will’s back and one lower. Hannibal let out a small noise of effort, and Will was swept up into Hannibal’s arms. 

Through the door, they went with Will pressed up against Hannibal’s chest. A slight groan escaped his lips. Will looked up, and Hannibal’s face was as unreadable as Will expected. 

“Ok, you can put me down.” Will said patting Hannibal’s shoulder. “I don’t think the neighbors think I’m too excited about consummating the marriage.” 

Will expected a snippy comment back. Instead, Hannibal carefully let him down from his arms. Hannibal let out a sigh. 

“Told you.” 

Hannibal gave him a pointed look. Will looked at him curiously. Hannibal straightened himself out, straightened his blazer, and like that, Hannibal looked as if nothing had happened. Will frowned. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Fine, Will. Perfectly fine.” 

“Why do I feel like you’re lying?” 

Hannibal frowned. He rolled his shoulder, his expression giving away minute pain. “Just a stuff shoulder.” 

“I guess consummating the marriage can wait.” 

Hannibal huffed, amused. “Glad you’re accepting tradition now, Will.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“I know a few stretches for it.” Hannibal said. “I should be fine for later.” 

That later held a promise, and Will couldn’t help but be interested. He eyed up Hannibal as he turned away. He pulled the black blazer from his shoulders, showing the vest and red shirt under it that hugged him just right. It didn’t take much imagination for Will to see what he looked like; he remembered well enough what Hannibal looked and felt like under him.

That didn’t make Will any less excited. Guess this whole tradition was a lie, Will thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh this was short and kinda silly but hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all   
> Vague nsfw and smut implications ahead

It wasn’t the first time that Hannibal had crawled over him in bed with a certain want clear. Hannibal straddled his lap, his hands exploring the the red dress shirt Will still had on. Will pulled him into a hungry kiss before busying his fingers with the note in Hannibal’s tie.

Clothes were undone or discarded altogether slowly with a certain appreciation. They were by soft, almost reverent kisses over now exposed skin. It felt a tad strange, remembering how rough Will knew Hannibal could be, but Will was happy to follow his lead. 

The image of Hannibal, his normally immaculate dress rumpled, hair ruffled, and desire on his face, was already a treasure Will had discovered. In his wedding suit though, the image took on a new, captivating light like a work of art seen from a new angle. 

Hannibal’s hands moved from Will’s now bare chest to his face and felt the warm skin cup his face. He froze when he felt Hannibal’s thumb brush his cheek, centering about where the Red Dragon left a scar on his cheek. Will could tell Hannibal was staring at him though Will didn’t meet his eye. 

The gesture moved lower to his jaw where Mason Verger had left his own mark on his face. Will could imagine Hannibal fuming, cursing that anyone but him was allowed to leave a mark on Will’s body. Will could almost feel the ghost of Hannibal’s nails digging into his back, dragging out howls from Will the last time they’d done this. The thought sent a spike of arousal curling in his stomach. 

But Hannibal kept stroking his face lovingly. Will leaned into it, taking in the almost sleepy warmth of his skin against his. He felt his eyes flutter closed. He probably could’ve fallen asleep like that if it weren’t for his arousal occasionally making itself known. 

Will opened his eyes when Hannibal let out a sigh, his hot breath ghosting his face. Hannibal had a soft, almost gentle smile on his face; it seemed like Hannibal had a lot of those today. 

“What?” 

“Just taking you in, Will.” Hannibal said. “Savoring what you’ve allowed me to see.”

“I could say the same.” Will said. Hannibal still had a shirt on, but all the buttons had been undone. A sliver of Hannibal’s muscular chest showed to Will, revealing the ghosts of scratches and crescent moon cuts. 

Will shrugged off his shirt and revealed the rest. He nuzzled his bare shoulder, finding a patch of rougher skin When things got rougher, Will liked to sink his teeth hard there to try and get a sound out of Hannibal (It always did). 

This time, Will mouthed the spot before dragging his teeth against it. He felt Hannibal’s breath hitch under him, so he kept going. He nipped and sucked his way up Hannibal’s neck until he found Hannibal’s pulse to focus on. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Hannibal teased, but his voice wavered under Will. Will smirked and pushed at Hannibal’s chest until he laid back. Will crawled over him, looking down at Hannibal’s curious face. Will imagined he wondered what Will was planning. 

Well, Will was planning on coaxing all sorts of noises out of Hannibal. 

****************************

Later on, Hannibal and Will laid side by side, tired and worn but satisfied. A bit of shuffling and adjusting, then, Will had wrapped an arm around Hannibal’s chest and nuzzled his cheek into the back of Hannibal’s neck. 

Hannibal hummed- the last of many noises he had made. He pressed a hand into Will’s hair softly before moving again and falling still. With that, they both fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i chickened out of actual smut so have this mess

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comment what you think and hit kudos if you liked it


End file.
